Finn's Bad Day
by The Deer Lord
Summary: Finn's all alone, bored, and depressed. Who could help?


Finnceline fluff. Pseudo-songfic (My own lyrics, and a lot of them).

I was having such a bad day. Jake left to be with Rainicorn for the whole week, leaving no one to play some cards with.

Well, in spite of the situation, it started to rain intensely. The house darkened, and my spirits began to sink. I pulled an emo record from my stack and gave it a whirl on the record player.

_Woe is me, can't you see?_

_That life is nothing to me_

_I cannot believe anymore_

_My days have grown sore_

_Life has been cruel_

_Life and I have a duel_

_Do I end it all right here?_

_Or is there salvation near?_

_I hope for the latter dearly_

_But life is growing quite weary_

_Oh my love, won't you come back?_

_And there'll be nothing that I lack_

_But you ditched me, left me for dead_

_And now I cannot even find my daily bread_

_Life has been abusive_

_I have become reclusive_

_Do I end it all right here?_

_Or is someone I love near?_

_I hope for the latter dearly_

_My soul is growing weary_

Then I cried, _Won't someone love me?!_, as the song finished.

"Sup weenie." Whoa there! Marcy? It's been a while since I've seen ya... And you're looking quite decent.

"Heeeeyyy..." I wearily waved. "Did you hear my song?" I smile. Marceline returned the smile.

"Yeah boy. You sounded quite sad there..." Marceline had this concerned look on her face.

"Yeah... PB ditched me and FP just dropped out of my life... Then Jake is gone for a week... Then it starts to pour... Hey, where's your umbrella?"

"Didn't need it... So cloudy... I like it..." I cringed.

"You like it being cloudy?" I was curious why vampires liked cloudiness. Duh...

"Sunlight is depressing for us." She looked to the side, looking bummed out as well.

Suddenly, sunlight began to shine into my room, and I screamed, "Move Marcy!" She hid in the shade while I was being bathed in the light. It's a mystery I cannot seem to figure out.

It was now fully sunny, and Marceline had no umbrella to hide from the sunlight, so she had to stay. "Hey Finn... You know that I cannot leave..." She had a devious smirk.

"Yeah... What are you getting at?" I picked up the subtly romatic cue.

"Wanna chill?" It killed the mood for a little bit.

"Sure..." I moved the loveseat away from the sunlight, pushing it into a room without any windows. Good. I sat on one side, and Marceline sunk into the other side. "Why don't you float?"

"Don't feel like it..." That subtle atmosphere began to brew once again. Was her whole intention to show some 'hidden' feelings or secrets with me? I don't know.

"Whoa Marcy..." She laid her hand where my heart was, and when I turned to look at her, she looked like she was on Cloud Nine flying like Icarus.

"I just had to feel your heartbeat... I miss mine." She sulked further into the couch, seemingly in deep thought.

(Momentarily breaking the 4th wall...)

Wanna know something? I kinda like Marcy. She makes me kinda nervous. She's kinda beautiful. Maybe she's full-on beautiful.

(Back to the story...)

"For the last few months, I've began to have these thoughts... They invaded my thinking. Then I started dreaming about it... Dreaming about a future."

"Who is it?" I asked frankly. She then turned away, red at the cheeks. My heart started racing frantically. Was she going to say me?!

"It's someone who was always a silly goof, and always adventured with his bro, and always was beaming, even during the hardest times. He loved the princess so much, that he couldn't stop trying to woo her, yet he failed. Then another princess came and stole his heart, yet she left him for dead as well. And now he sits beside me, listening to this drawn-out confession." Oh... My... GLOB. She looks at me right in the eyes with this sweet look.

"You... dreamed about a future with me? I'm just some silly adventurer!"

"You're my silly adventurer, and you don't have to change any of it..." She said, still emanating kindness and love.

"Aww Marcy..." I scooched right next to her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder, pulling her even closer to me.

_"I love you..." _She whispered into my ear, and kissed it with her pale lips. At first nervous, I grinned like a crazy guy.

_"I love you too Marcy..." _I whispered back, and kissed her pointy ear. Her ears were red at the tips.

We snuggled for a while more, just relishing in our newfound feelings for each other.

Marcy got up and grabbed her guitar, came back next to me, and began to play.

_Vampires, like me, aren't known for their love_

_For anyone, especially human beings like you_

_But I felt Love come down like the whitest dove_

_And enlighten me in what is actually true_

_Love, oh, Love is a wonderful thing_

_Love, oh, what Love can truly bring_

_Love, oh, Love is a beautiful thing_

_Love is the best thing of all_

_(I am singing now...)_

_Humans, like me, are known for their prejudice_

_Against vampires, demons, and all of the trolls_

_But I felt Love help me over the large precipice_

_The demoness-vampire, you have made me sold_

_Love, oh, Love is such a wonderful thing!_

_Love, oh, what a surprise that Love's offering!_

_Love, oh, Love is a mathermatical thing!_

_Love is the best thing of all!_

_(We are singing in unison now...)_

_Love took me from the hole_

_And has slowly made me whole_

_And I can feel the gap closing in_

_Forever! Such a love that we're in_

_LOVE! WHAT A MASTERFUL THING IT IS!_

_LOVE! IT'S CRAZY! IT'S SO UNPREDICTABLE!_

_(Finn, in a funny voice...) WHOA NELLY! LOVE IS THE WACKIEST THING EVER!_

_(Marceline, in a similarly goofy voice...) IT IS SOMETHING THAT VAMPIRES NEED TO KNOW!_

We both laughed, then kissed. I am going to enjoy life with Marceline even more than I would imagine.

"Hey weenie... I've got to go. It's twilight now..." Marceline looked a little sad.

"You can go, but I'll go with you..." I said exuberantly.

"You will?!" She beamed. "You're the greatest Finn." She heartily kissed me.

"Can you please walk?" I asked her.

"Not a problem by me!"

Then we walked off into the evening twilight, hand in hand.


End file.
